Dark Ages - Night 20
Dark Ages - Night 20 '''is the twentieth and last level in Dark Ages. Dr. Zomboss makes his fifth appearance in this level with his newly made Zombot Dark Dragon. Being a boss battle itself, the player is forced to beat Dr. Zomboss and his henchmen in order to win the level. To beat the level, the Zombot Dark Dragon must be defeated and when this level is finished for the first time, the player gets the Dark Ages Trophy but for subsequent tries, the player will then be rewarded by a Money Bag that has an equivalent of One Hundred coins. Difficulty The Zombot Dark Dragon can summon random zombies from random screen. One fact is that when it reaches the second stage, it can summon up to three Dark Ages Gargantuars in the lawn. It can be multiplied however if not monitored properly or force it to reach the last phase of its health. Strategies * '''Given Plants ** Kernel-pult ** Puff-shroom ** Fume-shroom ** Boosted Magnet-shroom ** Pea-nut * Note: Magnet-shroom will always be boosted, even if it isn't in the Zen Garden. This is to help deal with the Zombot War Dragon. * When the dragon's cheeks puff up, it means its about to breathe fire (it's a variant of the charge attack). When this happens, IMMEDIATELY '''give Plant Food to the '''Fume-Shroom '''only or Magnet-shroom as it can stop the Zombot. Do not hesitate and do not make a mistake or your plants will be burned. * Place Kernel-pults at the backmost column while Fume-shrooms go in second and third columns. Puff-shrooms go to fourth and Pea-nuts go to fifth. Magnet-shroom must be placed anywhere so long as the Zombot Dark Dragon is in that position for a free fire. Only do this if the Zombot Dark Dragon calls in for Buckethead Peasants and Knight Zombies or if Dr. Zomboss will use his Fire Breath attack. Alternatively, the Fire Breath attack can be neutralized by using Puff-shroom or Fume-shroom's Plant Food ability. Phase One (Full Health) * '''Summoned Zombies ** Peasant Zombie ** Conehead Peasant ** Buckethead Peasant ** Jester Zombie ** Wizard Zombie ** Imp Dragon Zombie * If you get Magnet-shroom, use it immediately, then dig it up to use it again but only if Buckethead Peasants come in large numbers. Be sure to place it on where the Zombot Dark Dragon is to damage it. * Immediately plant as many plants as you can to kill the Wizard Zombies quickly. Remove the Puff-shrooms when you see Jester Zombies. Pea-nuts make an excellent decoy in this level in order to lure the Jester Zombie. * Kernel-pult is not compulsory, it will only help you as the Last Resort or stun the zombies, especially Wizard Zombies. However, its projectiles can be deflected by Jester Zombies. * Imp Dragon Zombie isn't a threat, except when the zombot use its charge attack. Kill them quickly. * NOTE: Each lanes should have at least one Fume-shroom in case of Jester Zombies. Phase Two (One-third of health is gone) * Summoned Zombies ** (+) Dark Ages Gargantuar ** (+) Imp Monk Zombie ** (-) Wizard Zombie * Dark Ages Gargantuars will be summoned during this phase, and are considered as the largest threat. Use Fume-shroom's Plant Food Upgrade to weaken the Gargantuars, as once it is pushed back to the very front of the lawn, the scorched tiles will burn it. However, Zombot Dark Dragon will become more relentless in this phase and it can call more than one Dark Ages Gargantuar in some occassions. Be sure to dispose all of them before they could cause more serious havoc. * Wizard Zombies won't be summoned in this phase, therefore, you don't need to worry about them. Your high priority is to make the Zombot Dark Dragon go to third phase in order to prevent more Dark Ages Gargantuars being summoned. * Dr. Zomboss will use his Fire Breath ability here, removing all of your plants in a 2x2 row. This is identical to his Charge & Assault attack from his first four creations. But it won't allow you to replace lost plants immediately Phase Three (Two-thirds of health is gone) * Summoned Zombies ** (+) Knight Zombie ** (+) Wizard Zombie ** (-) Dark Ages Gargantuar ** (-) Imp Monk Zombie * Wizard Zombie appears again in this phase, and Dark Ages Gargantuars won't be summoned anymore. Watch out for Wizard Zombies and stall them with Plant Food or by planting extra plants. * Knight Zombies are exchange for Dark Ages Gargantuars. Use the boosted Magnet-shroom in this phase more often. Trivia * Before starting the battle, Dr.Zomboss said Plant Food is made out of zombies. * Chomper is referenced after the battle, even though it doesn't appear in the fight. **Chili Bean (Some translations only of Pirate Seas - 25) and E.M. Peach (Day 11 of Far Future) are the other only plants mentioned in any dialogue at Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. **This may mean that Chomper will be added in an update. * This is the only Zomboss fight where the player always gets a boosted plant (in this case Magnet-shroom) and a premium plant (in this case Pea-nut) at one point. * This is also the only Zomboss fight where the player faces him on Level 20, instead of Level 25. * Except Puff-shroom, all the rest in this battle are limited. The player can only have five Kernel-pults, ten Fume-shrooms, ten Pea-nuts and one Magnet-shroom on the lawn. Walkthrough Dark Ages Night 20 Zomboss Dark Dragon Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Part 2|Dark Ages Night 20 Zomboss Dark Dragon Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages levels Category:Levels Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:Boss levels